Emmy and Oogiejess in The Biggest Halloween Treat of All
by emmydisney17
Summary: Emmy and Oogiejess are going to a Halloween Party with their friends from Predator Island, namely Maverick, Jack, Erica and their daugthers Nelly, Sam and Alex. While at the party the predators stuff themselves with three rotten party guests and Emmy decided to give Oogiejess the Biggest Halloween Treat of all.


**Emmy and Oogiejess**

**The Biggest Halloween Treat of all**

As the sun set on that Halloween night Emmy and Oogiejess admired Emmy's costume. This year Emmy was dressed as a gypsy with a green dress with long red sleeves, a cross necklase, and brown and orange socks and shoes. Oogiejess decided just to simply go as Oogiejess and the monster knew that she was going to be the bell of the ball at the Halloween Dance party downtown.

"You sure this will be a fun halloween for us all?" Emmy asked.

**"Sure my darling Little Supper." **Oogiejess said before the monster's stomach started to growl and the monster looked at Emmy with hungry puppy dog eyes before Emmy snapped her fingers and made a large pizza appear for the monster, who greedily swallowed it down like mad.

"Now, no more until we reach the party." Emmy said.

Oogiejess was busy eating but she nodded and kept eating while Emmy heard the doorbell ring and she opened the door to revieal The Predators from predator island Maverick, Jack, Alex, Sam, Nelly and Erica, all dressed up for Halloween.

Erica wore a long white gypsy dress with black spots and red and yellow frills all over.

Alex was dressed up as a little green dragon with a yellow underbely, yellow scales reaching downwards to her toy tail and dragon mask on her head.

Sam was dressed up as a black cat with black glitter all over her, a toy tail and her face painted like a cat's face and fake cat ears on her head with white fluffy wrist bands on her wrists.

Jack was dressed in white clothes with a white cape and a crown on his head, he was dressed like a snow king.

Nelly dressed as a dark blue witch with a pointy dark blue witch hat, a dark blue and green butterfly mask on her face, a dark blue cape with small golden bats on it, a small broomstick, purple leggings and light blue mary jane shoes.

And Maverick wore a blue top with large eyeballs glued to his hood's side and the bottom parts cut up and taped up into tenticals with white puff balls on them as well as his sleeves while the rest of his clothes were dark blue, he was dressed as an octopus.

"Nice costumes you guys." Emmy said as the small kids hugged Emmy's legs and chanted "Trick or treat! Trick or treat!" "Alright, we'll go trick or treating." Emmy said while the other predators noticed Oogiejess with pizza greace all over and they laughed as Erica comminted "Is she coming as the living Pizza monster?"

**"Very Funny." **Oogiejess grumbled.

* * *

After a long time of trick or treating the group arrived at the party where everyone had a fun time dancing and snacks and all. Of course each Predator was hungry for the same treat, not the cookies or even the cheese pizza they had at the snack table, it was the taste for humans. Luckily, there were some rotten humans at the party as they quickly found out.

Alex was dancing when a nine year old boy dressed as a ghost pushed her asside to get to the tub where the guests were bobbing for apples. The fall made Alex hurt her knee and she started to cry, which made Maverick very angry at the little boy. The shark went over to the tub, grabbed the boy and shoved him, white sheet and all, down his gullet where the boy made a nice bulge inside his belly.

As the boy squirmed around inside the shark's stomach Maverick let out a burp and bent down to let Alex hug his newly rounded belly while she felt the kicks and punches of the boy inside "That should teach that little brat about manners to little girls." Maverick said as he patted Alex's head.

As Sam got some punch an eighteen year old boy, dressed as a train conductor, pushed past her to get the punch, knocking Sam down and spilling her drink in the progress. As Sam started to cry Jack got angry at the boy and imdediantly shoved the bully down his gullet where he curled up inside his stomach. Jack just burped and allowed Sam to hug his large belly as the bully struggled inside.

"Nobody hurts my baby," Jack said as Sam hugged him tightly before handing the girl a refilled cup of punch "Or else they'd end up as my dinner. Now are you ok ?" "I am now." Sam said with a smile.

Nelly was playing with Erica when they came across a boy yelling at his mother, who had an eye patch over her right eye, and Nelly ran up to the boy saying "Don't be mean to her, she's pretty."

"That's not why i'm yelling at her." the boy said "She's an embarrassment to me, all she has is one eye and she works in a stupid plant store. She's stupid, and i wish she would just die!" "You're a brute!" Nelly shouted "And you're ungrateful! You're the one who deserves to die! Now be nice to her right now or else you will die!"

"And who's going to make me die?" the boy asked before Erica suddenly picked him up and shoved him into his mouth, swallowing him and sending him down into her belly, the one that can digest people, and patted her newly rounded stomach as the cruel boy's muffled screams and yells echoed inside as well as intents of the boy's strong kicks and punchs.

"Now that that's that," Erica told the one eyed woman "You won't have to worry about that little brat any more... provided that you're greatful for it that is."

"Well..." the woman started "He would've been better if he'd had known that he had an accident when he was three which caused him to lose his eye. I couldn't let him spend the rest of his life with one eye so i gave him mine. Unfortunetly he became ungreatful and hateful towards me ever since, i even heard the teachers say that he lies, saying that he never knew me to other kids and stuff like that."

"At least you won't have to worry about this brat anymore." Erica said as she and Nelly rubbed the bulging belly, which had the crying child inside.

"Pitty," the woman said "And just when i was about to tell him i was going to get a glass eye to make myself look normal. Oh well, my next child will be much more greatful towards me. Too bad he, or she, will grow up without a big brother." the woman patted Erica's belly and said "Sorry honey, but at least i won't be a bother to you anymore. Good bye."

As the woman walked away and out the door, the horrified and sobbing boy inside Erica's squirming belly screamed, muffled of course "MOMMY! DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME INSIDE THIS WOLF'S TUMMY! COME BACK! **MOMMY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!"**

Erica just patted her satisfied madly squirming tummy as her meal kept struggling strongly and hystericaly while Erica picked up Nelly and placed her on top of her belly to pin the digesting boy down and said "With the way this's brat's struggling it'll take hours before i'm done with him. Least we helped that woman out."

* * *

Back at Emmy's house all the predators had returned there for a sleepover. The meals inside Maverick, Jack and Erica's bellys were now still and hard at work digesting their meals while their daughters rubbed them happily.

Emmy, who was now wearing a purple nightgown, was shoving all the candy, as well as lots of cakes and cookies and pizza and brownies, they had collected right down Oogiejess's gullet, stuffing the monster so much that she looked like a large fluffy teddy bear.

Dispite the monster's large and bloated apperance, which filled up the entire room like a large glump of bean bag chairs piles into one small hill, Oogiejess's giant matress sized belly let out a loud, demanding rumble, begging for Emmy inside as soon as possible. **"Don't delay my darling Little Supper, go and fetch yourself something to eat so i can eat you stuffed." **Oogiejess told Emmy.

Emmy shook her head and said "I can't, i used all the food we had to stuff you up into Oogiejess Teddy. There's nothing left." Emmy's own stomach let out a loud hungry rumble that lasted a long time, even as she rubbed it the rumblings didn't stop. Oogiejess knew she had to do something. **"Don't fret Little Supper, i've never left you hungry before and i don't plan on doing so now. My bugs will stuff you silly until you are finally full my baby candy girl."**

"Great." Emmy said "But i want you to eat my feet first."

Oogiejess nodded as Emmy climbed upon her large bloated best friend and turned around to let her barefooted feet get eaten first. Oogiejess shoved the feet into her mouth and tickled Emmy with her tounge, which made the witch giggle untill Oogiejess swallowed, taking in her ankles and her knees. She had just eached the middle when Emmy said "Stop!"

Oogiejess stopped swallowing Emmy and muffled questionatly before Emmy turned to the four predators and said "Well, we had a great halloween time don't you think?"

"You can say that again." Jack said as he patted his bulging tummy.

"Can we do this every year?" Nelly asked.

"Sure," Emmy said "But next year we're including the rest of the Predator Island gang."

Oogiejess pinned Emmy's arms to her side and swallowed, sucking her in before stopped, leaving Emmy's head exposed to her lips as she told the predators "Good night and Happy Halloween." Oogiejess patted Emmy's head before shoving it into her mouth and swallowing it, sending the bulge of her friend downwards until she curled up in her junk food filled stomach.

Oogiejess burped and gave her oversized giant tummy a few deep pats as she felt Emmy squirm and kick around inside her. Emmy was giggling and was being force fed by Oogiejess's bugs, which filled her up with candy, cakes, cookies and pizza so much that by the time they were finally done Emmy's large stomach made her look like she was nine months pregnant with nonuplets. Her nightgown couldn't even cover it all as Emmy just rubbed her giant belly and burped, which shook Oogiejess's belly and the monster smiled before fallowing her 'baby's' burp with her own.

The Predators just smiled, to them burping was a sign of a saticfied meal, and then walked out of the room to let the two cuddle in peace while they went to bed, with Oogiejess and Emmy close to fallowing behind.

"Will i always be your little candy baby?" Emmy asked as she squrimed and kicked inside her best friend/mother figure while Oogiejess patted her giant of a tummy and said **"Always my darling Little Supper, (Urp!) always. (Hic hic hic hic!) Now go to sleep, mommy will keep you safe and sound inside her belly." **With that Emmy used her magic to turn off the lights and she fell asleep along with Oogiejess.

**The End, and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
